The Legend of Red Eagle (Quest)
The Legend of Red Eagle is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must locate and recover Red Eagle's Fury, an ancient hidden sword belonging to the famous Red Eagle. Background Red Eagle was a hero of the Reach who refused to yield when Hestra came to conquer. He made a deal with a hagraven, in which he sacrificed his humanity in exchange for success against the Imperial invaders. His spirit lives on in a tomb south of Karthspire, where he waits for his sword to be returned so that he can lead his people again. Objectives #Find Red Eagle's sword #Unlock the secret of Red Eagle's Tomb Walkthrough In this quest, the Dragonborn is tasked with returning the sword, then fighting him. It begins with a miscellaneous quest to "Find Red Eagle's Sword." It can be obtained repeatedly, simply by reading The Legend of Red Eagle. It may be completed multiple times, but the Dragonborn will only face Red Eagle himself once. Red Eagle Redoubt The cave entrance is labeled on the map as "Red Eagle Redoubt." The cave entrance leads to a tunnel, where several Forsworn are found. Down the cave path are three Forsworn near the beginning of the cave. There may be two or three more as the Dragonborn proceeds. There is a chest and a potion of minor stamina hidden underneath the stairs about halfway to the top. After the enemies are defeated, the quest continues at the iron doorway to Red Eagle's Ascent. This doorway exits to a series of stairways on the outside of the mountain. Red Eagle's Ascent On the Ascent, the Dragonborn will be attacked by two more Forsworn. Afterward, following the side of the mountain to the right will lead to the Sundered Towers (to the left are a Forsworn mage along with several more Forsworn). Climbing the mountain (easy enough to do by using some stamina and jumping in the right spots) will lead to another Forsworn mage in a tent who will summon a frost atronach. Four to six more Forsworn come out to help her, but they can be taken down easily if she is finished off first. Forsworn Briarheart At the entrance to the Sundered Towers is a Forsworn Briarheart wielding Red Eagle's Fury and carrying the Red Eagle Tower Key. Take both items. There are no more Forsworn to be found in the tower. Rebel's Cairn Rebel's Cairn can be reached by climbing Red Eagle Tower, lowering the drawbridge by pulling the chain, crossing to the other tower, heading down and through the iron door with the door bar, and then walking southeast across the fields. This is most easily done by following the quest marker. Once inside Rebel's Cairn, Red Eagle's Fury can be placed into a pedestal to reveal a passage in the cave wall. Down this tunnel, is the tomb of Red Eagle. Red Eagle Upon stepping on the seal on the floor, Red Eagle will awake and summon four Skeleton archers when he gets out of his coffin. The archers do not have to be killed—they will automatically collapse a few seconds after Red Eagle is slain. Strategies Before stepping on the seal, setting out a Fire Rune spell in the center of the last set of stairs (the one Red Eagle will come down first) will cause him great damage when he awakes. Running back up to where the cave wall was opened will avoid damage to the Dragonborn. With a follower, Barbas, and a summoned Flame Atronach, the easiest way to defeat Red Eagle is to let them do all the work. It is possible to just watch from where the wall was opened. The Dragonborn's team will take out the skeletons first and then start working on Red Eagle. The spell can be re-cast every time the Flame Atronach dies. By this time Red Eagle should be at least half-way dead. He can be finished off at that point. Another way to fight Red Eagle with little risk is to have a follower good at fighting while possessing high sneaking and good archery abilities. Having the Power Shot perk is useful as each shot has a 50% chance of staggering Red Eagle for a couple of seconds. Sneaking into the room, awakening Red Eagle, and shooting arrows at him while pulling back will start off the damage to him. The follower will likely charge into combat, and Red Eagle and the skeletons will target the follower since they cannot find the Dragonborn. Shooting arrows at Red Eagle while he fights the follower will continue to hurt him. At some point, Red Eagle is likely to critically hurt the follower, who will go down to one knee. Red Eagle and the skeletons will not finish him off but instead start looking around for the Dragonborn. He can continue to be shot until he dies. Even if he spots the Dragonborn and starts toward them, he should be almost dead by this point, and using the Unrelenting Force shout will push him away. Conclusion However Red Eagle is killed, once he has been finished off, the Honed Ancient Nord Greatsword of Burning can be looted from his corpse. Behind his coffin, there is a chest and some shelves containing loot. This chest is also one of the possible locations for the quest item needed for "Shalidor's Insights." On the way out, Red Eagle's sword can be retrieved from the pedestal that opened Red Eagle's tomb. The weapon has transformed from Red Eagle's Fury to become Red Eagle's Bane. It is no longer a quest item. Journal Note: This quest is never actually shown completed in the journal stages. Enemies *Forsworn *Skeleton *Forsworn Briarheart *Red Eagle Bugs de:Die Legende des Roten Adlers (Quest) ru:Легенда о Красном Орле (квест) Category:Skyrim: Side Quests